five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
August The Arctic Wolf
August The Arctic Wolf is a Wolf Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Song: Mandopony - Noticed (Nightcore Version) He Has White Smooth Fur, No Suit on Left Hand, Left Foot and Ear, A Small Rip on His Torso, He is Also Missing His Right Eye, He Has Amber Eyes, A Tail, and a Rusty Hook Replacing His Right Hand Withered Version: He is Missing Both Ears and His Entire Suit, Except For His Mask, and Both Legs and Thighs. He Has a Small Hole on His Left Thigh. He Has Lots of Wires and Holes on His Body. He is Still Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Foot, and Ear. He is Also Still Missing His Right Ear. The Hook is More Rusty and The Rip on His Torso is Larger Toy Version: His Model Looks Like Toy Freddy, But Skinnier, He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm and Right Foot. He is Also Missing His Left Eye, He Has a Shiny Silver Bowtie. And His Fur is More Gray, He Has Light Amber Eyes Phantom Version: He is Badly Burnt, He is Missing His Left Eye and Ear, He Has Huge Several Holes in His Arms. He is Missing The Suit on His Legs, Right Ear, Left Hand, and Waist. Lots of His Burnt Endoskeleton is Exposed. Most of His Suit is Also Burnt. Nightmare Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Forearms, Hands, Lower Parts of His Legs, and Feet, His Jaws are Wide With 3 Rows of Bloody and Sharp Teeth. His Tail Has a Huge Buzzsaw on The End of It. He Also Has a Huge Rip on His Torso Withered Toy Version: He is Missing His Right Arm, Right Leg, and Right Eye. He Also Has a Huge Portion of The Left Side of His Mask is Missing, He Has a Huge Rip in His Chest, He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg and Left Forearm. He is Also Missing Both Ears. He Has Lots of Broken Wiring Hanging All Over His Body Phantom Toy Version: He is Faceless Like Withered Bonnie, He is Missing Both Arms, He Has a Huge Rip on His Chest, He is Missing The Suit on His Entire Left Leg, He Still Has Bits of Suit For His Right Thigh and Foot on His Right Leg. He is Missing His Left Ear and Right Eye. He Also Still Has a Bit of His Right Ear Left. He is Burnt Also Nightmare Toy Version: He is Completely Mangled Up. He is Missing his Left Eye. He is Missing His Entire Suit Except His Mask. He Has 3 Sets of Bloody and Sharp Teeth. He Has Cracks and Loose Wires All Over His Body. He Has a Extra Endoskeleton Head Like Mangle That Looks Like a Gray Human Skull. He Also Has a 2nd Extra Endoskeleton Head Missing It's Right Eye Fredbear Version His Fur is Black and Silky. His Hook is Not Rusty and Less Sharp. He Isn't Damaged at All, Except For a Small Rip On His Torso. His Hook is Silver. His Eyes are Dark Amber. His Tail is Slighty More Fluffy Shadow Version: He is Black With White Eyes and Teeth, He is Mangled Up Like Mangle and Has No Suit Except Hands, Feet and Head, He Has a Extra Head With No Right Eye or Mask. He is Covered in Black Loose Wires Golden Version: He is Golden and Is Missing The Suit on His Hands, Right Arm and Left Ear. He is Missing His Right Leg Below The Knee With Wires Hanging Out, He Has Black Eyes With Red Pupils Adventure Version: He Looks Adventure FNAF 1 Foxy But Skinnier and His Head Looks Like Adventure Old Foxy, He Has Pointed Ears and Much Shiny Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Right Arm and Right Hand. He is Missing His Face Minus His Jaws, He is Also Missing The Suit on His Upper-Jaw and Waist. He Has Sharp Rusty Claws and Teeth Demolished Version: He is Missing His Arms, Lower Jaw, Ears, Eyes and Right Leg, He Still Has His Right Shoulder and Right Thigh. He is Missing a Huge Portion of His Torso, Sides of His Mask, Left Leg and Left Foot. He Has a Moldy Tinge and a Rusty Endoskeleton Anime Version: He Looks Like Anime Hunter, He Is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long White Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. His Muzzle and Lower Jaw is More Slim and She Has a Medium-Sized Booty